halomythicrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Characteristics
Many of the aspects of your character will be defined in terms of numbers. Some of the most basic of these are known as Characteristics. These represent your character’s abilities in four Groups: Physiology, Combat, Mentality, and Personality. Characteristics represent your character’s raw ability on a scale of 0-100 and on. Characteristics can rise above 100. Your character’s Characteristics are important for a variety of reasons, but principally, they reflect your ability to succeed at certain actions. Since you want to roll under your characteristics when attempting to accomplish your goal, the higher your characteristic the better off you will be. Characteristics can be upgraded as your character progresses and trains. You can also get technology and better equipment to give special modifiers to each characteristic when rolling. Physiology Strength (STR) Strength is the physical attributes your character possesses. This is used for physical situations like climbing and melee combat. Toughness (T) Toughness is the amount of damage your character can endure as well as the stamina of the character. Agility (AG) Agility measures the character’s speed and reflexes. These are used when dealing with running, swimming, and the ability to move from cover to cover effectively. Combat Warfare Range (WFR) Warfare Ranged is the measurement of the character’s ability to use ranged-based weaponry in combat. Warfare Melee (WFM) Warfare Melee is the character’s ability to use melee-based weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. Mentality Intellect (INT) Intellect is the amount at which characters know and the wisdom the character owns. Perception (PER) Perception describes the ability to survey their surroundings. Courage (CR) Courage reflects the character’s ability to withstand horrors and fears and to keep a clear state of mind. Personality Charisma (CH) Charisma is the character’s ability to interact with other characters and players. Leadership (LD) Leadership is the character’s ability to lead forces and take orders. Characteristics, Modifiers, & Bonuses Each Characteristic has a number, with higher numbers being far more useful than lower numbers. With each characteristic, there is an accompanying Characteristic Modifier. The Characteristic Modifier (Mod) is the tens digit of Characteristics under 100. For example, a Charisma Characteristic of 54 would have a Characteristic Mod of 5. Characteristics above 99 use the tens digit and the next following digit. So a Characteristic of 110 will have a Characteristic Modifier of 11. Mythic Characteristic Bonuses A Mythic Characteristic is one that is well above what would be considered ordinary. Mythic Bonuses give Characteristic advancements when figuring character Stats. Mythic Strength (X) Increases the Character’s Strength Modifier. (X) Is the character’s Mythic Strength Bonus. Mythic Agility (X) Increases character’s Agility Modifier when figuring Movement Speed. The Agility Modifier is increased by the amount of the Mythic Agility Bonus. (X) Is the character’s Mythic Agility Bonus. Mythic Toughness (X) Increases character’s Toughness Modifier when figuring Damage Resistance and Carry Weight. (X) Is the character’s Mythic Toughness Bonus. For figuring Carry Weight, (X) is multiplied by 10, this means you add +10 to figuring Carry Weight for a Mythic Bonus of +1.